Entre deux mondes
by BichetteShow
Summary: ChatteVoleuse et GomuGomu s'aiment. Nami et Luffy se détestent. ChatteVoleuse est joyeuse et pleine de vie, GomuGomu parle moins et ne se sens pas aimé. Nami est le souffre douleur du lycée, Luffy ce garçon populaire. Tout bascule lorsque Nami comprends quelle personne discute avec elle depuis 2 ans. Ps : GG pour GomuGomu et CV pour ChatteVoleuse. LEMON à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est belle et bien une nouvelle fiction ! o/  
Mais de quelques chapitres, je pense. Pas 35 milles xD

Je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue mes Loulous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver !  
C'est un prologue, donc c'est tout petits hein :(

* * *

Mercredi 3 Décembre 2014 à 7h22

ChatteVoleuse : Qu'est-ce que tu fous connecté GG ?

GomuGomu : Salut CV. Ça va ?

ChatteVoleuse : Oui et toi ?

GomuGomu : Ouais.

Chatte Voleuse : T'es rudement matinale aujourd'hui.

GomuGomu : Ouais, je vais en cours ^_^

ChatteVoleuse : FELICITATION ! Je suis fière de toi !

GomuGomu : Merci Merci :P Dis, CV, je peux te poser une question ?

ChatteVoleuse : Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute (Dépêche-toi, je vais en cours)

GomuGomu : C'est quand que je pourrais entendre ta magnifique voix ?

ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté.

Nami, cette jeune rouquine de dix-sept ans venait de ce déconnecter, le visage empourpré. Ce GomuGomu était vraiment très entreprenant parfois.

Comment pouvait elle être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle n'a jamais vu ni même entendu sa voix ? C'est stupide.

Le jeune fille mis sont bonnet sur sa tête, passa son écharpe rouge autour de son coup puis enfila ses gants noirs. L'hiver était bien arrivé. Les vacances de Noël approchait à grands pas, et le stresse montait. En effet, Nami avait décidé de se déclarer à GomuGomu. Elle lui enverrais un message (oui, elle a son numéro) pour lui dire de venir dans ce petit parc qu'elle aime tant, où de nombreux groupes de Rock viennent jouer la veille de Noël. Puis elle lui dirais tous. Tous ce qu'elle a sur le coeur depuis 2 ans déjà. Mais bon, Nami n'était pas très courageuse, et elle avait très peur de se que GG pourrait lui dire lorsqu'il se verrait.

Nami était une fille négligée. Elle ne prennait pas soin d'elle. Elle ne s'habillait pas correctement. Ses vêtements étaient quelques peu troué, et elle n'en n'avaient pas des tonnes. Ca lui arrivait de devoir laver à la main quelques vêtements de la veille pour pouvoir les mettrent de nouveau le lendemain, car rien n'était encore lavé. Elle ne se maquillais pas, ne se coiffait même pas ses longs cheveux et les laissaient attachés tout le temps.

Elle vivait seule. Sa mère et sa soeur étant décédé. Son père, elle ne l'a jamais connu. D'ailleurs, cela ne l'a préoccupait même pas. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'a jamais été là, alors il ne lui manque pas. Nami avait été placée à la mort de sa famille, elle n'avait alors que 11 ans. Puis, arrivée à l'âge de 16 ans, elle engagea une demande d'émancipation.

C'est donc une Nami âgée de 18 ans tout juste qui se mis en route vers son lycée.

Le calvaire commençait.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous donne envie de découvrir la suite !  
J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tous ce temps ! o/  
Je ne sais pas lorsque la suite arrivera, mais j'imagine qu'elle sera bientôt là ! o/

BisousBisous

PS: Si il ya des anonymes, je répondrais à vos commentaires dans le prochain chapitre !  
Pour les autres fictions que j'ai commencé à écrire sur ce site, non, elles ne sont pas abandonnées !


	2. Chapter 2

Pas très grand, pas très rebuste, mais il est enfin arrivé !

Disons que c'est une introduction a l'introduction. L'histoire commence vraiment dans le deuxième chapitre !

Dommage que l'ont ne puisse pas mettre de smiley, ça gâche un peu niveau texto et message Skype haha

Les pensées sont en italique (Je précise, on ne sait jamais *rire*)

/!\ La correction de PaChan-Wolrd arrivera plus tard ! Je publie dès maintenant car je n'aurais plus le temps ses prochains jours ! Alors, pas d'inquiètude, les fautes auront bientôt totalment disparue de votre vision ! Personnellement, après 5 jours de nuits blanches et en dormant très très TRES peu entre, je n'ai plus les yeux pour y voir clair haha ! (Et bon, je ne peux pas demander à PaChan de me faire la correction dans l'immédiat. Ca ne me ressemble pas, et bon, elle n'est pas non plus à mon service !)

Alors, passez à travers toutes ses fautes, je vous en conjure !

*pleure et sort la tronçonneuse* /!\

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami déambulait dans les rues de Tokyo, soufflant quelques fois sur ses mains glacées malgré les protections. Tout en écoutant les musiques défilés sur son téléphone, elle jetait un coup d'oeil par ci par là aux nombreuses vitrines qu'elle croisait en chemin. Elles étaient toutes illuminées a l'approche des periodes des fêtes. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle. Ca n'était pas son genre du tout, mais la belle robe de bal qu'elle vu l'attira. Elle était longue et touchait le sol. Derrière, elle reconnu une trainée. Elle avait une jolie couleur rouge, certainement de la Soie. Il y avait aussi des petits motifs noirs. Elle lui faisait penser au robe a l'époque de la monarchie en France. Elle adorait les robes des Reines et grandes Dames de Versailles. Néanmoins, elles étaient mieux sophistiqués qu'autrefois. Les yeux de la jeune adulte brillaient.

_Je veux l'essayer._ Pensa-t-elle, admirative.

Puis, elle revint sur terre et pensa que son bus était surment déjà là. Elle se mit à courir pour être sûre de ne pas le louper, sinon, presque quarante cinq minutes de marche l'attendait.

Enfin, elle apperçut l'arrêt, mais il n'y avait personne, alors qu'habituellement, il était bondé. Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sous l'abris, puis repris sont souffle. Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable et s'appercut que l'horraire du bus était déjà passé.

_Je vais me faire tuer au lycée... _

Nami se leva d'un bond et pris la direction de son école en courant.

- Ussop attention ! Cria une fille aux étranges cheveux bleus

Ledit Ussop ne pu se retirer à temps et se pris une boule de neige en pleine tête. Un garçon au cheveux noirs ria aux éclats.

- Putain ! Luffy, arrête ça ! C'est d'la triche ! J'étais même pas prêt ! Cria Ussop

Un garçon à la crinière blonde vient écraser de la neige sur la tête de Vivi, cette fille aux cheveux bleus. Puis, au moment où elle voulait répliquer, son regard fut attiré vers une silouette qui courait du coin de l'oeil.

- Hey mais...

- C'est cette fille... Reprit le jeune homme à la cheveulure blonde quelque peu étonné.

- Luffy, y a ta copine ! S'exclama Ussop, l'air moqueur.

Luffy stoppa tout activité et se retourna vers "sa copine". C'est cette fille qu'il méprise tant. Cette fille tellement laide. Tellement insociable.

Elle est simplement le souffre douleur de tout le lycée. Et il prends un malin plaisir à la dénigrer devant ses amis.

Elle s'est arrêtée de courir en entendant Ussop parler. Elle savait que c'était de elle dont il s'agissait, surtout venant de ce groupe d'élèves.

- Hey mais qui voilà, c'est notre rousse pouante préférée ! Ria Luffy, suivit de ses amis.

Vivi tenta de dire quelques mots, mais le jeune repris aussitôt.

- Tu t'es lavée aujourd'hui, au moins ? Je n'ai pas encore envie de m'assoire a côté d'une fille puant le poisson mort, haha !

Les rires de ses amis fusèrent encore de plus bels. Seule Vivi et Zoro ne rièrent pas.

- Crêve sal fils de pute. Répondit la concernée. Puis, elle se mit à courir, craignant de se faire ruer de coups par Luffy et sa bande.

Tous furent bouche-bées. Jamais elle n'avait répliqué à Luffy. Elle n'avait jamais osé. Jamais répondu à personne d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme fulminait. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien pu répliquer. Il était dans une colère noir. Il voulait se venger, la poursuivre, l'enlever puis l'attaché et la frapper pour lui faire regretter ses mots. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Luffy mit son cartable sur son dos et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune rouquine.

Nami courait a en perdre haleine. Elle regrettait déjà ses mots. Elle était complètement épuisée, et ses jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir. Mais elle continuait de courir, encore et encore. Elle entendait son bourreau la pourchasser. Elle entendait tous les juerons qu'il lâchait.

Les larmes finirent par lui couler des yeux.

_C'est le froid._ Essaya t-elle de se convaincre.

Sentant que ses jambes n'allaient plus tenir, et voyant Luffy se rapprocher dangereusement, elle se dit qu'il vallait mieux se cacher, puis rentrer à la maison juste après.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et disparue au coin d'un tournant menant à une petite ruelle.

Merde ! Cette garce avait réussi a lui filler entre les mains ! Il l'avait vu juste devant, et quelques secondes après, elle s'était envolée !

Il ne pourrait pas lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, ça non. Le problème n'est pas qu'il n'a pas la force neccessaire de le faire, ou alors que c'est simplement une fille, non. Non, rien de tout ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la toucher -Il ne l'avais jamais fais d'ailleurs. Il se sentait attiré, mais en même temps repoussé. Il ne comprennait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, et n'aimait pas particulièrement ce ressenti. Il avait ce besoin de la hair et de l'apprécier. Peut être était-il vraiment un "enfoiré". Peut être avait-il se besoin de la voir soumise à lui?

Luffy est un garçon populaire, il ne pouvait pas trainer avec une fille aussi ringarde que cette rousse puante.

- D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom ?

Puis il s'arrêta progressivement et leva les yeux au ciel. La neige continuait de tomber sur les routes déjà recouverte d'un épais manteaux neigeux. Un flocon vient s'écraser sur la visage de Luffy.

_Je veux l'entendre, je veux la voir..._ Pensa-t-il

Non, pas la rousse. Cette fille, cette ChatteVoleuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ! Il donnerait sont trésor pour ne serais-ce que la voir, ou même entendre sa voix juste deux petites secondes. Il voudrait aussi la serrer dans ses bras... Puis lui mettre son chapeau de paille sur sa tête pour qu'elle comprenne a qu'elle point elle est importante.

D'ailleurs, ce chapeau, ca l'agaçait que le lycée ne l'accepte pas. C'est quand même son trésor !

Soudain, alors que Luffy fulminait, seul, à propos de son chapeau de paille, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna. Il ne pris pas le temps de regarder qui appela.

- Al-

- CRETIN DE MERRRDEEE !

_Vivi... _

- Non mais ça ne va pas de parler comme ça à cette fille, et de plus, de la poursuivre ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! Où es-tu ?!

- Je ne lui ai rien fais, et je suis en route pour rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en riant

- Rentrer chez toi ? Mais, et le lycée, les cours ?!

- Je m'en fou, haha !

Puis il raccrocha tout sourire, oubliant déjà son chapeau. Il se mit à courir en direction de sa maison.

_J'espère qu'elle sera connecté ! _

De son côté, vivi fulminait.

- Calme toi Vivi... Lui conseilla Ussop

- Mais il n'aura jamais son BAC ce crétin !

- Il a eu son bac à sable, c'est déjà ça.

Il eu un blanc après que Zoro, renommé "le Marimo" eu dit sa "blague".

- Putain mais tu te crois drôle la pelouse ? Lui rétorqua Sanji

- La ferme la blondasse, j'essaie de faire de l'humour !

- Ouais bah abstiens toi la prochaine fois...

- Ta gueule Ussop, sinon je te découpe lorsqu'on sera au Dojo.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dis ! Répondit Ussop, effrayé.

- Arrête de vous battre, c'est agaçant.

- Ecoutez ce que dit Robin-d'amouuuuuuuuuur ! S'exclama Sanji, tout ému.

Zoro, cette pelouse bien verte, était fils d'un maître de Dojo. Quant à Ussop, il fut recueilli très jeune par celui ci, à la mort des ses parents. Zoro ne s'intéresserait pour rien au monde aux études. "Pas assez d'actions" disait-il. De toute façon, il était sûr de devoir reprendre le Dojo familial, alors à quoi bon. Zoro est âgé de 19 ans.

Ussop rêvait de devenir architecte. Il aimait beaucoup dessiner, et contrairement au Marimo, il n'aimait pas du tout se battre. Il aime faire le mariole avec son meilleur ami Luffy, mais aussi organiser des petits théatre de marionnettes à l'improviste dans des foyers de protection de l'enfance. "Ils ne méritaient pas ça, ces pauvres gosses" disait-il souvent à ses amis comme justification. Ussop fêtera ses 18 ans dans quelques mois maintenant.

Sanji, lui, est le fils de l'un des plus grands restaurateur de Tokyo. Au grand bonheur de Luffy, soit dit en passant. Souvent, il se retrouvaient tous -lui et ses amis- dans l'un des petits fast-food que tenait sont père pour pouvoir y cuisiner lui même ses plats. On peut dire que ce sont leur petits restaurant à eux. "Tant que ma cuisine plait à Vivi et Robin, tout va bien !" aimait-il déblatérer. Sanji à 18 ans.

Quant à Robin et Vivi, leur passé, leur présent et leur avenir étaient "secret defense". Leurs amis savent juste qu'elles vivent ensemble pour des raisons de budjet. Robin est âgé de 19 ans, et Vivi, de 18 ans.

Vivi soupira.

_Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'entendre tous les deux.. ?_

Luffy avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement, il savait pertinement que ChatteVoleuse ne serait pas connecté. Elle était en cours, et il était rare qu'elle ne le soit pas. Les rares fois ou Luffy l'avait retrouvé sur Skype, c'était un jour de pluie où ChatteVoleuse avait fait un malaise et où personne n'avait eu l'obligeance de l'aider. Elle avait été à l'Hopital et avait été ramené chez elle quelques heures après. Elle avait alors chopé une bonne grippe qui l'avait clouée au lit pendant quatre jours qui fut douloureux. Luffy se souvient qu'il avait voulu "tabasser" toutes les personnes qui n'avait pas réagit, même si il ignore de qui ils s'agissaient et où cela c'était passé. Il avait aussi voulu se rendre au chevet de ChatteVoleuse, mais il ne pouvait pas n'ayant pas son adresse. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait fermement refusé.

_Dur de lui tenir tête à cette fille._

Il arriva enfin en vu de sa maison; et après avoir crier un "VIANDE" strident dans la rue réveillant les derniers endormis, il défonca la porte, jetta ses affaires sur le sol, ne fit pas attention à son frère, pris à la volé un morceau de ce tendre poulet qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoré, puis coura dans sa chambre et alluma enfin son ordinateur. Il posa ses fesses sur sa chaise "de la mort qui tue parce qu'elle tourne t'as vu", et entra le code de son pc. Son grand frère, Ace, entra au même moment.

- Putain, Luffy ! J'croyais que t'allais vraiment y aller cette fois !

- Tu crois mal, haha !

- C'est qui cette fille qui t'attire tant, bon sang ? Questionna Ace, quelque peu agacé

Luffy se retourna lentement et mis son doigt devant sa propre bouche.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Toi alors...

Puis, dans un autre geste puéril, Luffy tira la langue à Ace.

Nami avait échappé à ce crétin de Luffy. Ou plutôt, pour une raison inconnue, il avait fait demi tour tout en hurlant des paroles incompréhensible. Elle avait alors été soulagé. La rouquine pensait vraiment que son pire ennemis la tabasserais à sang. Ou peut être même jusqu'à la mort. Elle soupira et décida de rentrer chez elle. Nami été complètement gelée. Elle ne compte même plus les heures où elle était restée dans cette ruelle, entre deux poubelles sous cette neige qui redoublait d'intensité avec les heures. Elle sorti sont téléphone portable, l'entendant vibrer. L'heure affichait pas loin de midi, et, un nouveau message de Ace.

_Ace? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui là..._

" Wsh la rousse ! On est mercredi aujourd'hui, et devine quoi... ?! On va sortir tous les deux ! Et c'est toi qui décide l'endroit cette fois ci, promis !

Je passe te prendre vers 15 h ! Sois prête !

Bisous !

Gold D Ace "

- Oh c'est pas vrai...

"Tu n'es pas mon ami, et tu ne le sera jamais. Laisse moi tranquille."

Une fois son message envoyé, elle se leva enfin, ses jambes flageolantes, et pris la direction de sa maison. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs et mis sa musique du moment (Three Days Grace - Animal I have become) et accéléra. Elle avait vraiment froid.

Elle reçu un nouveau message de Ace la suppliant d'accepter, mais elle envoya le jeune homme sur les roses une nouvelle fois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant lorsqu'il s'y met..._

Nami passa devant cette boutique, celle de tout à l'heure, où la jolie robe de bal y figurait. Elle s'arreta une nouvelle fois, oubliant le froid qui l'a submergeait.

_C'est l'occasion de l'essayer._

Nami pris son portable et envoya un message.

" Changement de programme, Ace. Viens me chercher comme prévu, je t'attendrais. "

Il répondit presque aussitôt.

"Fais toi belle, ma belle ! "

Elle ria doucement, et repris son chemin.

Ace répondit à Nami, enjoué. Il était content que cette dernière ai accepté enfin sa requête. Il éteignit son téléphone portable, et s'assit sur son grand lit.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sorti un coffre fermé d'un cadna. Il enleva sa chaine autour du coup, qui n'était autre que la clef qui ouvrait cette boite. Il en sorti une photo qu'il carressa du bout des doigts.

- Nojiko... Je suis tellement désolé... Je protègerais Nami, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

Sur cette photo figurait Nojiko, la soeur de Nami; cette dernière; Belmère, la maman des deux filles; Ace et puis Luffy. Elle avait été prise avant l'accident de voiture. Nojiko et Ace avaient alors 18 ans. Nami allait feter son 6ème anniversaire, et Luffy, venait tout juste d'avoir 6 ans. Nami avait alors été placée sous la protection de Genzo, son oncle. Puis, à la mort prématurée de celui ci, elle fut placée dans un foyer avec d'autres jeunes.

- Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé de vous avoir tué...

Il colla la petite photo contre sa poitrine et quelques larmes se mirent a perler sur son visage.

- Nojiko... Je t'aime toujours autant si ce n'est que plus fort aujourd'hui...

Il étouffa un sanglot et hurla presque:

- Tu me manques tellement bordel... !

Nami était allongée dans son lit, écoutant le "tic tac" bruyant et ennuyant que son horloge produisait.

Elle soupira et se redressa. Finalement, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de sortir.

Elle se leva, alla à la salle de bain pour se "faire belle" comme lui avait conseillé Ace plus tôt. Elle détacha ses cheveux, pour une fois, ça ne leur feraient pas de mal. Elle changea aussi ses vêtements pour y mettre une robe longue et épaisse. Elle mettrait sans doute son beau manteau blanc ainsi que son petit bonnet noir et rouge, assortie à sa robe et ses bottes noir et blanche.

Pourquoi autant d'effort pour Ace ?

C'est simple, Nami se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait tenu à sa défunte soeur, Nojiko. Il devait toujours la proteger. Toujours veuillez sur elle et subvenir à ses besoins.

Nami pense que c'est de la folie et d'une inutilité monstreuse.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas montrer à ce garçon qu'aimait sa grand soeur, qu'elle est aussi faible; que des marques, des cicatrices sont gravées sur ses bras; qu'il y a peu, elle a tenté de passer de l'autre côté.

Elle se sent faible. Inutile. Détruite.

Nami n'a aucun ami. Ne parle à personne. Se renferme chez elle. Pleure le soir et souris le lendemain malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle eu subit à l'école, ou même dans la rue, dans son propre quartier. Elle essait tant bien que mal de ne pas flancher. De ne pas ceder à la tentation de ne plus rien ressentir.

Nami se souvient encore des mots de sa grande soeur juste avant de monter dans cette voiture: " La vie est belle, alors souris !"

- Foutu vie de merde, oui.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, se regarda dans le miroir. Puis, ses yeux se sont dirigés vers ses bras meurtris.

_Que suis-je devenue Nojiko ?_

Nami venait tout juste de se connecter sur Skype que déjà, GomuGomu lui envoyait un message. Il faut dire que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas du tout.

GomuGomu: Wsh ma jolie Chatte !

ChatteVoleuse: Connotation ?

GomuGomu: Tout à fait ! *Smiley machiavélique*

ChatteVoleuse: Toi j'te jure... Alors les cours, comment ça c'est passé ?

GomuGomu: La routine quoi... J'me suis fait chier tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! xdxdxd Et toi ?

ChatteVoleuse: Si t'écoutais en classe, tu te ferais pas chier -comme tu dis. Moi ça a été, tranquille.

_Je ne peux lui dire que j'ai falli me faire dégommer... _

GomuGomu: J'ai pas envie. C'est nul les cours t'sais.

ChatteVoleuse: Ca, c'est toi qui le dis...

GomuGomu: Bref. Tu sors aujourd'hui ? (Je ris beaucoup)

ChatteVoleuse: Figure toi que je sors aujourd'hui ! Alors, ne te fiches pas de moi *tire la langue*

GomuGomu: Avec qui ?

ChatteVoleuse: C'est secret ! Na !

GomuGomu: Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

ChatteVoleuse: Et toi GG, tu sors ?

GomuGomu: C'est une proposition ?

ChatteVoleuse: Rêve !

GomuGomu: Toutes les nuits ! *grand sourire*

ChatteVoleuse: Et tu rêves de quoi ?

GomuGomu: De nous deux faisant l'amour voyons !

ChatteVoleuse: Crétin.

_ChatteVoleuse est déconnecté_

- Il recommence à être entreprenant ce crétin.

Nami se leva, et se prépara. Elle ne mangea pas, jugeant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, et retourna se regarder dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Elle se trouvait un minimum jolie. En tout cas, elle sait qu'elle plaira à Ace, et qu'il ne se doutera de rien. Ses bras étaient cachés, ses cernes l'étaient aussi. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas cacher les creux qui commencaient à se former sur ses joues. Elle était devenue tellement maigre. Et même si Nami le savait pertinement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a avaler de la nourriture. Seulement quelques barres de céréales par ci, par là, et une petite salade le soir lorsqu'elle en avait envie.

Elle enfila, comme prévu, son manteau, ses gants, son bonnet et ses bottes, puis alla attendre Ace devant la porte.

Enfin, il arriva, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Luffy, son jeune frère, à ses côtés. Elle fut aussi étonnée que ce dernier le fut en la voyant si belle à ses yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutus étoiles qui brillent autour d'elle ?_

* * *

Veuillez m'excusez pour toutes les fautes d'inattentions, d'accords, de conjugaisons etc etc etc !

Un petit avis ? Conseil(s) ? N'oubliez pas, c'est surtout une plus grande introduction à l'histoire. C'est vraiment pour poser le contexte.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre ?


End file.
